Kemburg
The Kingdom of Kemburg, commonly known as Kemburg, is a sovereign state located below the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island and above Belgium in the North Sea. The country includes mainland Kemburg, and the two considerably smaller islands of Great Maunce and Little Maunce. The Kingdom of Kemburg's mainland is an island, and therefore does not have any land borders, however it has been proven that millions of years ago that Mainland Kemburg was joined on to several countries. Despite being located in the North Sea, the island is located close to the border between the North Sea and the English Channel. Kemburg's form of government is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system, based on the system used by the United Kingdom. The Kingdom of Kemburg consists of one country - Kemburg, which is currently controlled by the Parliament. The Kemburger parliament consists of two houses, the House of Commons, and the House of Lords. The latter house is the upper house of the Parliament, whilst the House of Commons is the lower house. Until 1931, Kemburg was under the control of the United Kingdom, therefore the island has not gained an empire or any overseas territory, unlike United Kingdom and France, two countries nearby to Kemburg. Kemburg is a developed country and is one of the few countries worldwide to have not been heavily affected by any recessions. Since its foundation as an independent sovereign state in 1931, the Kingdom of Kemburg has developed a large economy, one of the larger economies in Europe and the World. Despite having a large European economy, Kemburg is not a member of the European Union, much to the support of Kemburgers. History Kemburg remained largely uninhabited until the medieval periods, when many English and French settlers moved to Kemburg, which was known as Cambourg in the Medieval period. The country had very little influence in the World. Mainland Kemburg fell under the control of the County of Flanders in 1438, and remained under the control of the County of Flanders until 1740. The island became a British possession following the Wars of Succession in 1740. Kemburgers were rather anti-British, especially as the crown gave many lands to wealthy protestant landowners while the locals were mostly Catholic. Unlike in Ireland, this did not descend into armed conflict though. Kemburg was given limited self-rule in 1840 with its own parliament, but it was dominated by the protestant minority. Eventually the Statute of Westminster in 1931 gave Kemburg complete independence as a monarchy, under the control of King Philip I. In 1940, during World War II, Kemburg was invaded by Nazi Germany and occupied by the Axis. Kemburg was then liberated by the Allies in 1944. Geography The total area of the Kingdom of Kemburg is 10,428 square kilometres (4026 square mi). The country consists of three islands, on which all the land is governed by Kemburg. The three islands that make up the Kingdom of Kemburg are Mainland Kemburg, which is by far the largest island of the Kingdom of Kemburg, and the two considerably smaller islands of Great Maunce and Little Maunce. The latter island is the smallest of the Maunces, however there is not a large difference between the size of the islands. Kemburg's three islands are located in the southern-west North Sea, relatively close to the English Channel. See also: List of places in Kemburg The Kingdom of Kemburg is an island located North of Belgium and South of the United Kingdom in the North Sea. It is split into 2 regions, known as the Upper Region and the Lower Region, which are split into 11 parishes. The regions have a governor who has ultimate power over all of the parishes, however Parish governors make the important regional decisions. Kemburg also has 4 rivers, which have their source near the middle of the island. Kemburg also has lots of greenery, and therefore has a low population for it's total area. It consists of many national parks and is home to wine fields and several hill ranges. The climate is Oceanic climate (maritime temperate), and has a similar climate to most other countries in North West Europe. Summers are hot (slightly) and Winters are cold (slightly). It's weather is known by many as "Typical Kemburger weather", which is similar to the british phrase "Typical British Weather". There are also two small islands near Wolsey, Great Maunce and Little Maunce (known in medieval times as Grand Monse and Petit Monse). These have very little human habitation, with just some 460 people in Great Maunce. Little Maunce was the site of an infamous prison in the 1800s. Economy Kemburg is a modern state with a great economy due to it's low affection from the World Recession. It's economy grew by trade between over European countries, and the large amount of businesses across the country. It is one of the few remaining countries in Europe that is not part of the European Union and therefore does not use the Euro as its currency. Kemburg uses the Kemburger pound, which is roughly equivalent to the euro. Its economy is heavily based on farming, and mining materials. Kemburg is known to have several oil fields in the Lower District, and therefore many millionaire's live in the country. The large amount of tourists that come to Kemburg also help's its economy, and large companies including Maxi have a large presence in the nation. Politics Kemburg has a very mixed support spectrum varying from Socialism to Conservatism. The leading party in the nation is the Liberal Democratic Party, which has a coalition with the Socialist Party to form the leading coalition of Kemburg. The Liberal Democrats have 26 seats, closely followed by the Conservative Party with 24 seats and then followed by the Socialist Party which currently has 18 seats in the House of Representatives. Kemburger politics is split into two houses known as the House of Representatives, which is the lower house, and the House of Parishes, which is the upper house. Elections for the government are set for every 3 years, however if the Prime Minister calls for a re-election, an election will be held the following day. Transport The Kemburger government has set up many different forms of Transport. Kemburg City has an underground subway, known as the KCS (Kemburg City Subway), which is the most commonly used way to transport in Kemburg City and surrounding areas. The Kingdom also has two Motorways known as the M1 and the M2, which run beside the Four Lakes of Kemburg. Light rail is also used to transport around smaller towns, however several bus networks are available for use. Kemburg City is home to the Kemburg City International Airport, which is the only airport in Kemburg that can be used for international travel. Culture Kemburg has a very similar culture to North West European countries such as England, the Netherlands, Germany and Belgium. Music, Literature and Art plays an important role in Kemburger culture, with many Art galleries and a large music chart. It's culture has developed and changed since it's foundation, from an old-styled culture to a normal british modern culture. Sport plays the largest role in Kemburger culture. The national sport is rugby league, however the nation's favourite sport and most popular sport is currently Football, which has a national team representing Kemburg, and two leagues known as the First Division and the Second Division. Category:Kemburg Category:Country